things change
by pandemoniumWriter
Summary: Things change Antonios feelings change,Lovinos feelings change and in the end they can either be for the best or for the worst ...{slow updates}...
1. chapter 1

"Stupid Antonio and his stupid fucking garden" Lovino complained picking up his apron and picking out a huge as pot from under the counter and ran the water before grabbing the noodles,tomatos,and meat "he wants me cook fine ill cook AGAIN" Lovino and Antonio had been living together for a year now as roomates since both of them were in the same college and neither of them wanted to stay in a dorm room with a random stranger so they pitched in to buy a two bed room apartment with a decent sized backyard with a small tool shed. the two of them was lucky to have found this house when they did because of just how cheap it was, with that they made a chore list assigning eachother what they had to do throughout the day and it was Antonios turn to cook "are really mad over cooking lovi?" Antonio walked in dirt covering his hands and pants " ive cooked for two weeks straight its your damn turn" Lovino growled not even bothering to look at him "im sorry ive been doing extra work at the bakery" "so have i but you don't see me complaining" "im sorry ill cook tomorrow" "yeah sure" arguments in this household wasn't uncommon well it was more like Lovino yelling at Antonio and Antonio listening but not really listening and that was honestly how it worked for them neither of them hated one another but both of them...from time to time think each other are a bother but they honestly cared for one another "do you need hel-" "No go study or something dont you have a exam tomorrow " lovino hissed before shooing him off earning a sigh from Antonio.

Friends for eighteen years what do you expect "of course lovi" he than left leaving Lovino to cook in the kitchen, "if hes mad now i should probably call Francis and Gilbert and cancel plans before he kill all of us" Antonio laughed weakly scratching his neck as he pulled out his phone to call his trio, in the kitchen Lovino was angrily rolling little balls of meat "stupid Spain and his stupid "we should go to college again it may be fuuuunnn" fucking dumbass, I hated it the first fifty time why did i agree to this" Lovino said to noone in particular but still recieved an answer "because you love him~" his second childhood friend Elizabeta said through the open window scaring the living ghost out of him also making him throw the meat ball up landing on the roof and sticking as he let out a scream "Fuuuucckk" he cursed as Elizabeta laughed looking up at the splattered meat ball "ELIZA YOU ASSHOLE" he yelled as he heard footsteps "WHAT HAPPENED" confused an startled Antonio appeared half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist and shampoo sudes in his hair "oo" Elizabeta said before taking a picture "nice abs hun" she chuckled before getting hit with a wooden spoon in the face note the spoon had tomato sauce all over it "HEY!" "Spain go back upstairs nothings wrong Elizabeta just scared me" Lovino demanded which he listened aft giving him a puzzled look 'how can you get scared from a girl whoes been in the window the entire time' Antonio wondered "you didnt deny it~" she sang whipping off the red sauce from her face and hair "Deny what?" he frowned "Deny your in love with your best friend for eighteen years what else~?" she chuckles seeing as Lovinos face light up like a candle "im not in love with him you moron" "than why did you keep applying to the same college as him for twenty years straight?" she asked "so this idiot wont get in to much trouble"he retorted as he walked over to a stool pulling it over to where he used to stand "your more of the problem tho..." Elizabeta muttered "if hes in so much trouble you should steer clear of him" she sang ,but of course she knew his answer "No" he stretched his arms to reach the roof "I need him" glancing at her he almost fell "for what" she asked climbing into the window "for entertainment" he answered bluntly making her raise an eyebrow "what do you do stare at his till he turns around or something?" she teased having caught Lovino doing it more than once, but this almost made him trip and fall off the stool "N-no seeing him get yelled at for some stupid prank he does with Gilbert and Francis is enough entertainment" he stuttered his face a bright red "yeah sure" she chuckled as she heard Antonio walking down stairs again "what's you two talking about~?" he hummed "nothing of importants" Elizabeta answered dusting off her dress,Antonio wore a confused look on his face "ok...?" "Spain you know you left your fence gate wide open last night?" she then asked "i didnt go out back yesterday" Lovino paled for a split second before regaining his composure "maybe it was the wind or an animal?" "what animal can unlock a gate and leave a hum-" Elizabeta was immediately by Antonios hand clasping over her mouth stopping her words "that just made me remember our neighbor came over and helped me with the shed but it seems the doors still broke...and he left the fence door open" Antonio chuckled weakly 'since when has he been handy with tools?'.

"Dinners done you bastard" Lovino called but didnt get a reply so he got up "Spain? Where the he-" he stopped dead in his tracks looking at Elizabeta and Antonio passed out on the couch with the tv on 'these idiots' he thought before walking to the closet across the room and grabbing a blanket "what was the point in making me cook if you were gonna go to sleep" Lovino sighed before throwing a cover over them and returning to the kitchen to put up the pot of spaghetti up locking all door and heading to bed with the thought that maybe so one was outside theyre house right now watching us 'paranoia will be the death of me'.


	2. chapter 2

The next day when Lovino woke up he did his normal routine and walked downstairs to find Antonio gone and Elizabeth cooking in the kitchen "morning El" "how much more you shorten my name" she laughed "till only the E is left" he chuckled and walked into the kitchen grabbing his apron and making her wear it "don't get grease on your dress idiot, your a girl" "a little grease wont hurt it" "yeah till it stains" Elizabeta sighed "but what are you cooking anyways...other than obvious pancakes,bacon,and eggs that guessing is mine" "well when im done cooking this bacon im going to go to work youll have thw house to yourself~" she smiled "where Antonio go?" Lovino asked as he opened the shades and windows watching as sunlight lit the room "work, hes cover for someone at the diner" "The Hamilton diner?" "yep The Hamiltons also sent a basket labeled Antonio dont touch Lovinos only I wonder how they found out Antonio touch tge last one..." she chuckled at the thought of Antonio secretly eating his snacks while Lovino was gone "well were did you put it?" he asked starting to look around the kitchen "Your closet in a bag" she informed as she finally turned the stove off "oh...ok, you coming around later" Elizabeta hummed "i dont know Gilbert has been bothering Roderich since i left so maybe not" "your still married to him..." "ofcourse i am i love him" she smiled at him before making his plate and handing it to him "now... Your brothers' are coming over tonight they miss you and Spain said he'll try to get home on time this time" She informed him as she was walked to the door "ok..." 'is that bastard coming to is the real question' "take care!" she touch the doorknob but before leaving she turn to Lovino "oh and Lovi you talk in your sleep,i knew you liked Antonio hun" she teased watching as Lovinos face turn red "I DONT NOW GOO" Lovi yelled throwing a spoon at her only for it to hit his door instead 'god i hate her sometimes' he groaned before walking to the kitchen and looking at his bookbag than grabbing it 'i need to study...'.

7 hours pass quickly as Lovino was busy reading his 300 page essay over and over again and getting stressed out because of it "im gonna die...this hell...hell itself why did i agree to do this again,fuck my life honestly." he grumbled before offically giving up "I cant do this " he sighed and closed his text book and document on his computer after saving his progress "imma do this later" he mumbled and got up "SPAIN YOU HOME YET" no reply,as expected "guess im ordeeing pizza"he smirked as he picked up his cell and speed dialed dominos.

 **sorry it took so long writers block hit me like a bitch and this chapter is fairly short so imma have to fix that asap but till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino was asleep by the time Antonio returned home tired and smelling like a dirty kitchen,"Im home" he said quietly and flipped on a light on the room expecting it to be a mess or atleast slighlty dirty, since Lovino was known to be a slob at times,but instead of being greeted with a mess he would have to clean the room was spotless,along with the kitchen to his surprise 'Did Italy come over or something' he thought turning off the lights and creeping towards Lovinos room 'is he sleep..?' he thought as he opened the italians door quietly "roma?" he called out before completely stepping in and seeing him passed out at his desk homework scattered around him 'he needs to stop falling asleep here' Antonio sighed before gently picking him up,almost tripping, and walked over to his bed "you must learn el amigo not to sleep there...youll catch a cold...or worse...youe back will be sore" Antonio frowned remembering the hell he had to go through jut because Romano or well Lovino fucked up his back because he had slept at his desk all night "Stai zitto tu pomodoro bastardo..." Lovi muttered in italian,causing Antonio to sigh "si si just go to bed" feeling a yawn come along Antonio softly placed him on his bed and went to bed "good night Lovi" he muttered tiredly and have his friend a gentle peck on his forehead,covered him up and left, "goodnight spain..." Lovino muttered once he could gather his voice from his sleeping brain.

the next morning Antonio woke up bright and early,with a loud yawn he sat up stretched and looked at his phone '10:45' is what it read "time to get up" he thought ouloud and step out of bed his feet touching the cold wooden floor,for you see Antonio didnt exactly enjoy the feeling of the carpet so unlike the rest of the house the his room was carpet free,which Romano would call him weird because of this and he would reply that it was homey to him,but enough of that, Antonio quickly got dressed for class and quietly walked down stairs to the kitchen. "morning Spain early morning huh" Elizabeta said flipping a pancake "this is rare of you to be here 4 days in a row...What Gilbert do to Roderich this time?" "he did the same prank again.." her face dropped as she moved to make eggs next "Which is?" Antonio reached for a mug in his cabnit "He hung his piano in the air..." "sooo...what happened?" pouring a cup of freshly made coffee Antonio slowly backed up and leaned into the door way watching her cook again sipping his drink every once in a while "The ropes he used were old and they snapped...and the piano came crashing down before his eyes...and-" with a irritated stressed sigh she made plates "Honestly im suprised Gilbert got away,Gils probably hidding out in Canada with Matthew...and Roderich locked himself in his room being an incredible sulk over his piano with he has about 20 more of" she gave Antonio a weak smile "Im honestly not suprised he is part of the quote on quote bad touch trio" he said with a chuckle making Elizabetas eyebrow rise as she started making plates "who made up that name again" "I honestly cant remember its been so long ago" he chuckled before lookikg at the time "i should probably get Roma up idk when his classes are but he should atleast get up to eat" Antonio grunted and placed his cup of coffee down "of course" she smiled with this smug look,which he brushed off and walked back upstairs.

"You must" Antonio demanded with a irritated sigh standing at the foot of Romanos bed "I don't want too" "You must college isn't free remember" "so..." "think of all the money going down the drain because you didnt want to go to class" Spain tried to reason with him "Ive been around long enough to see America become literally the angsty teen of the countries trying so hard to be diffrent from the rest of us..." Roma mumbled through his pillow only to hear Spain laugh "now thats just rude"he coulsnt help laughing harder though thinking how true it honestly was "thats a great visual though butlike seriously get up or you get none of Hungary's breakfast" with that Romano was up,noone could turn down Hungary's cooking,she had gotten better afterall she learned new recipes...shes failed...new recipes but her food is still delicious.

"i better head of out before im late for class" Antonio announced as he waljed past the kitch taking one last sip from his coffee "You didnt even eat breakfast you idiot" Romano scoffed "im not hungry is all ill be fine, Ill see you around 6 ok?" before Romano could even utter a word Antonio was gone "6...?".

To say if Antonio cared about any of his classes would honestly be a lie or well... a partial lie ,he enjoyed some of his class to the point of caring about how good hes doing but other than that one or two classes he could really careless,his first class though was cooking and he really enjoyed cooking so he was almost never late...excpet that one time when Spain and his little trio headed out for drinks and he has a massive headache so he emailed his professors and said he wasnt coming in those few days,today was on of those 'Im running behind,I only have 3 minutes till class starts' days so he had to skipped Hungarys breakfast even though he really didnt want to, "Antonio Fernández Carried-" "IM HERE" he yelled busting through the doors oit of breath and earning a few yelps from tables near him "I...see" His proffessor everyone calls Mrs.H said raising a eyebrow "make your way to your seat Carrdiedo" she instructed "of course" he quickly went to his mall table and sat down as Mrs.H did role call. Half way through lessons Antonio zoned out till he heard his named be called "u-u-h...are you A-A-A...Antonio?" i girl with golden hair asked through her stuttering, "Yes,what is it hermosa?" he asked giving her a bright smile "Th..Th...the prof-fessor said since there w-w-w-w-w..." frustration broke out on her face as she tried to finish her sentence "Sorry..." she mumbled with a look of complete and utter dissapointment "no worries keep going" with a sigh she continued "...wasnt en-enough people to-o-o group everyone evenly so...Im your on-on-n-n-nly partner..." "Oh thats fine~!"He smiled and motioned for her to sit with him "Now if i remeber right from the email she sent yesterday this weeks theme is simply sweets right?" he asked earning a nod "Right...I...had some ideas fo-or-r-r the type of food we could coooook" she quickly pulled out her book 'getting straight to buisness good then we can finish this project early' he thought and moved closer looking over a list of food they could make,all seemed fairly simple and since the test was based on taste and decor they knew they had to be creative "How about since Easters coming we do a Easter themed dessert?" he asked "t-that could work..." "we can have like a cake or something with cookies and stuff on it as edible decorations cause some people dont like pure sugar as a edible topping" he suggested as she nodded her head and quickly added that to her final project paper she had in her book 'prepared i see' "ok! now to search up designs~!" he announced and than pulled out his phone to see Romano had texted him _'You left your lunch dumbass,Ill be there around 3rd hour for you to grab it dont be late idiot'_ a gentle smile took place on his lips as he replyed with a quick _'ok thanks'_ and went to his browser to search of designs "Say...I never caught your name by the way" Antonio said once again watching her write down the things theyre gonna do "B-Bethan-n-n-n-ney...Bethaney" "ahh well Bethaney say tomorrow we go and get the ingredients need to cook this cake" "Will Mrs.H allow that?" "Yep~! aslong as its class related we could skip her class just to finish our project" "wont she...think we're just skipp-pping?" "yeah which is why we need to give a progress report to her the following day or we're in some trouble" Antonio chuckled and quickly stood up "Ill go tell her we wont be in tomorrow be right back" and then he left.

"What took you so long?" an irritated Romano asked tapping his foot "Sorry a teacher had to talk to me for a moment" "Yeah well I need to leave soon or else my class is gonna leave me behind so take your damn food" "Your leaving?" "yeah to some other campus to talk about god knows what.. than im going to see a musical proformance...you know what college has changed over the years its confusing, but i really need to go-" "LOVINO HURRY UP OR IM LEAVING WE'RE ASS" A guy called from his truck "friends of yours?" Antonio asked glancing between Romano and the man "Yeah...kind of..." he mumbled picking at his sweater he was wearing with a tint of pink to his cheeks 'thats becoming a terrible habit of his' he thought before taking his lunch "Well have fun with whatever it is" he gave him a lopsided smile which he guessed Romano didnt see "Alright see ya then bastard" he than practically ran as he turned to race toward the Truck, a sting than suddenly occured in Antonio's chest which he chose to ignore and continued on with his day a little irritated.


	4. Chapter 4

"You ok my friend?" One of Antonios co-workers asked, "Yep just peachy" He said with sarcasm "geeze what happened this time your usually all happy and shit why i see you" "nothing just a litttllee irritated dont worry about me" Antonio smiled before letting it fall as he walked off "damn" he heard as he walked away "Antonio can you handle the bar while i go on break?" a female asked as she made a couple a shot of whatever the hell they asked for "Sure Adaliena" "Thanks your a real troop" she grinned and patted his back before stopping with a look of concern on her face "Are you alright? you not all happy and stuff" "Is it really that obvious your like the n-teenth person to ask me this" "YES" he heard from all around earning a kind of sad chuckle "I honestly dont know whats wrong with me and to be totally honest this isnt the time to ask me either since im working right now" Antonio smiled weakly and went to serve the other costumers if you call them that theyre drinks.

when his break came his phone was immediatly blown up with text messages from Romano full of pictures of the concert he had to go see and audio of what was assumed was a violin an viola duet with a piano _'Nice you coming in tonight?'_ Antonio slowly messaged him as he ate his second lunch of the day _'No I have to learn a new song and study for a midterm. that and i talkes to the boss and got a few days off so i can actually study'_ Anronio than let of a light chuckle "of course" _'Have fun studying,I want to here the song'_ _'its hear not here you idiot' 'whoops'_ chuckles echoed the room as well as the occasional _fooop_ from Romanos messages till a voice spoke up "Seems like your in a better mood" it was his boss "Yeah I guess" Antonio chuckled reading the next message "My roomate,Lovino,is yelling at me for a joke i made about his old gardian" His boss raised a eyebrow "was it offensive?" Antonio scoffed "Of course not though sometimes i cant stand that old fart hes still good to Lovi so I cant say anything bad about him" 'Though with his prissy ass probably would of took what i said as a insult' "hmm well to Lovino i said Good luck on his test next week" and with that Anronio was left alone once more.

"Im home..." exhausted and ready to head to bed a tired Antonio languidly walked to the kitchen to make his lunch when he sees a storage container with a note on top _'I made dinner already which is now **your** lunch since you didnt come home around the time you said you were._ _-Lovino_ _p.s. Hell no your not hearing me play.'_ 'way to play the pity card Roma,makin me feel bad' with a sigh he took of the note and flipped it over just incase he wrote anything on it,nope ok good,and with that he went to bed.

The next morning however he woke up the smell of smoke that was thick in the air "What the hell...Hungary" he quickly got up and ran downstairs to see Lovino scolding Hungary as he helped clean the black ashes up "What...is going on here...better yet...what happend..." Antonio yawned "SHE ALMOST BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN TRYING TO COOK BREAKFAST" Lovino was obviously frustrated eapecially cause that stove was new too "Lovi mi amor Roma...stop yelling its 730 in the morning" "DONT ROMA ME SHE ALMOST BURNT TH-" "yes yes but she didnt so calm down we can get a new stove too just...just chillll..." Antonio sighed earning a cold glare aimed toward him "Dont be that way Lovi your just not a morning person so you tend to be a little...volitile" he sighed before grabbing a mug and pouring more coffee in it "Here...imma guess you havent had your morning coffee yet" he sighed and mumbled something incoherent under his breath before snatching it to him with a barely hearable "Thank you..." before he quiet literally gulped all of the coffee down and placed it on the table "dont you think its cute when two people love eachother so much but dont even notice it till the last second" Hungary finally spoke up "wh...what..." both of the men asked confusion written on theyre faces "Nothing just thinking out loud" she smiled gently "Where did that even come from..." Lovino asked pouring more coffee in his cup "Something I've noticed throughout my friends..." She simply stated before getting the last of the ashes up "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go save my husband from going to jail from strangling Prussia...for the 20th time this month" she smiled and dusted her self off "Take you two i wont be back for..a week or two so dont kill eachother~"and with that she was gone "I think...she lost her mind in the ashes" Antonio chuckled "oh hush and lets go before we're laye for class again" Lovino elbowed him "ME LATE it was YOU who was taking forever" "I had to fix my tie!" "of course you did excuses excuses excuses" Spain chuckled "ugh i hate you sometimes" Lovino mumbled "ofcourse you do lovi ofcourse you do" Antonio chuckled and they both walked too class.

both mens day was very loud and very active but between classes these nessages were sent _'hey meet meat Tea biscuits ok?'_ Lovinos phone went off _'why?' 'because' 'because why' 'just meet me there ok~' '...fine'_ and so they met. "why did you call me out here Antonio?" "sit down Roma i only have 20 minutes till i have to leave." "EXACTLY so why don't we just go home already so you can get re-" "because my shift at works changed...again" Romanos face contorted to a slightly irritated face "what is it this time?" "Im performing again" "ahah so your tonight's entertainment what you gonna do tell jokes all night?" "OF COURSE NOT... im playing music the whole time since people enjoy that more" "and this would lead me to being here whyyy?" "because i just wanted to see you before i left for work" Antonio gave him a cheeky grin as he watched Romano turn red "Shut up...stop joking what's the real reason you want me here?" blushing he took a sip of his coffee "that is the reason,i just wanted to see you before i headed off" he smiled making Lovino even more red "that...and i wanted to know...Are you seriously not gonna let me hear you play?!" "so fucking serious" Romano grumbled through his teeth "but whyyy" "because one No one will ever hear me play unless I'm like doing like a duet with Roderich which doesn't happen alot" "soo the only way to hear you play is if you get a solo run in one of your concerts" "Yep and thats almost impossible for me since you know i haven't touched a instrument in a few...hundred...years" "that was your choice though..." "yeah so is finally picking back up on music and never letting you hear me play unless for special occasions which than...I guess I could.." Antonio found the loophole very easily "so...would concerts count?" "Don't even dare to step foot in the places I perform" Lovino glared buuttt rommaaa" "no buts don't show up!" he yelled and stood up "I swear to all that holy you pop up Ill kick your ass" he stormed out with Antonio yelling "PERHAPS KICK YOUR ASS CAN BE OUR ALWAYS" only to return with a "SHUT THE FUCK UP".


	5. Chapter 5

It wasnt the fact that Romano had a tiny little fear of fucking up a performance of any kind infront of people, it wasnt the fact that maybe he couldnt hear the notes he plays cause they all sound like fuck ups in his brain,or the fact that he cant read the notes anymore even with the reading glasses he owns,no it was the fact he just didnt like people hearing him play especially if it's Spain.

When he got home his door was open.well cracked actually so like a big smarty that he is he went to the back yard and grabbed a shovel they had in the shed and went back to to the front and quietly creeped inside hearing. Loud steps from above him,his room, he paled but continued,being as light on his steps as possible till he reaches his room "and raises the shovel in a defense stance(?) and opened the door to find...

Feli singing happily as he went through Lovinos closet "Fucking hell" Lovino dropped the shovel on the carpet groaning at the thought he could have hit his youngest sibling with it and the fact he's gonna have to vacuum the carpet before Spain was to get home, "Ahhh Lovi~! When did you get home?" he asked like he didnt just see his brother drop a damn shovel on the floor "i could have bashed his brains out..." he mumbled to his self "lovi?"Feli called out before slowly walking over " Bash his brain out...Ludwig would have killed me to" Lovino slowly placed his hands on his face and groaned loudly in annoyance "fratellino...fratellino...your gonna get me killed one day" he said outloud gaining a confused look from Feliciano "what do you mean?" he asked making Lovi growl and remove his hand "why are you here fratello?" Lovino frowns "and what are you doing in my closet?" "oh.uuhhh... Well the closet thing i was bored annndddd... I want see you~" Romano could practically feel the good times atmosphere around his brother it was practically suffocating him at the point it was rather annoying to say the least "You've seen me can you leave now?" Lovino frowned as he watched Feli shake his head "why..." " i wanted to see how big brother Spain is doing-" "hes doin fi-" "for myself" he grinned knowing theres no way to get him out of the house so with another annoyed groan Lovino gave up "fine just...get out of my room..." he frown and pick up the shovel swinging it over his shoulder "of course,Lovino" he smiled and practically skipped out of his room 'Imma end up strangling him...' he thought and followed behind closing his bedroom door in the process "Im gonna use your kitchen ok~" he announced in question form but strangely sounded more like a statement "fine..." i mutter before going back outside and putting the shovel up treating the average sized garden they had in the backyard then walking back in the house to vacuum the mess he made upstair "LOVI ARE YOU HUNGRY I MADE PASTA" Feli yelles over the vacuum 'whens a time you dont honestly' Lovi thought as he yelled a yes in response and turned off the vacuum placing it back in the closet with rest of indoor house supplies they owned "Lovi do you know when Spains coming home?" "in a hour maybe... I dont know dont worry about it..." he brushed it off and walked back to the kitchen taking a seat seeing as his brother was already sitting there eating and there was a plate of food right across from him untouched.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Spain decided to ignore Lovinos warning and did the most normal thing to do when someones sleep...tackle them awake it didnt end pretty sure but it got Lovino up "I need to get another lock on my damn door.." Romano huffed and drunk his coffee "Ill always find my way around it~" "yea yea.." the room got quiet for a moment "Spain why did you make so much food..." Lovino wondered but immediately regretted asking the second Antonio started to chuckle...awkwardly...suspiciously "Sooo Francis and Gilbert may or may not be coming ov-" "Im going to the shed" "aww come on lovi its not that bad" " last time you idiots decided to 'party' at our place you broke the tv...and my desk,Im moving all my valuables to the shed with me till they leave" "Do you hate them that much?" "No dont hate them just cant fucking stand them" he quickly s

Walked upstairs and grabbed his violin, viola, his paperwork, and his laptop case which held his laptop and carefully walked downstairs "Open the door for me" "Si si one moment Antonio placed his plate down and drug his feet to the back door "Here..." he pouted or atleast thats what it sounded like as Lovino walked passed him 'I swear hes gonna end up destroying the house...and when that happens im not taking the fall for i-' cut off mid thought Lovino stepped on a stray tomato knocking his balance off slightly "fuck" he took a quick step backwards try to regain his balance which he succeeded in but in the process he drop his viola case and his papers both were this he was not holding but was instead balanced on top of both hands,which were full since he was carrying his violin case in one hand and his laptop in the other,stacked on one another "For fucks sake..." Romano growled 'Ill have to pick these up after i put these down' with that thought he carefully stepped over each individual paper and headed to the shed, now the shed was spacious,really spacious, so on a certain wall all the gardening tools and items and hardware tools was placed on the shelves it was all rather clean though by now the hardware tools where probably collecting dust since we barely used them...unless its the skrewdriver... Which then in a simple explanation i say that...doors...doors break in the house when certain guests come over...which is mostly Alfred or Arthur, the other part of the shed which wasnt that small area was covered by a curtain which divides the room, which is very hand when one wants to ignore everyone, this big portion of the room has a couch placed directly under the window a small tv with cable a little farther away from the couch a old desk which needs to be cleaned again a cat bed which Lovino wasn't even sure Spain knew about, a pet bowl, Cat food, a portable gas stove burner, and a mini fridge full of random junk food,Lovino placed his things on the desk "where did i put that duster" he asked himself before heading out to collect his things which he didnt have a chance to since Antonio had somehow picked up all the papers while he was in the shed, so he picked up his viola and headed back to the shed placing it down on the side of the desk and walking back to see Antonio whistling as he slowly walked over probably not even aware Lovi was in the door way, 'as if he can be any slower' "Spain hurry up!" he yelled "Ahhh Roma ~ i couldn't find your viola did you grab it?" "yea you walk really slow" Romano pointed out as he stepped out of the shade and walked over to Antonio "no your just impatient" "Oh shut up" Romano glared half heartedly and grabbed his papers from him and turned to walk away" Thanks btw..." He said and walked back into the shed not noticing the Spaniard trailing behind him "It must be hot in here especially since summers nearing" he spoke up "No... I have a fan..." Romano jumped a little "A huge fan..." he than pointed to two big fans set up on the corners of the room, "Ahh~" Antonio hummed and got up "Spain.." Lovino frowned "Yes Lovi~" "when is Francis and Gilbert getting here?" "mmm in about 5 minutes~" Romano grunted and placed the papers on the desk and frowned 'this is gonna take forever' with a groan he turned to Antonio "you should probably go make sure they dont show up early" "righhttt..." an awkward silence fell in the room as Romano quickly took a seat infront of his papers moving the laptop and violin casings elsewhere.

Suddenly a idea came to mind,sure it just may piss Romano off a little maybe Antonio might even sleep in the shed tonight because he got kicked out the house for being a bother again but~ its worth getting his tsundere behaviour back even if he won't admit to it "Roma~"

"What" Romano became blunt "Play something om the viola or evn the violin for me~" "leave" "no~" "leave" Antonio began to hum thinking "how about no~" Lovino groaned as he began to pick up a pencil and throw it at Antonio "Fine then" taking another pencil he quickly got to work on his papers "Roma if you wont play something for me then...wanna go out tonight and eat or something" he.slowly wrapped his arms his neck loosely and leaned on him practically feeling the heat of his cheeks on his own Lovino was as red as a tomato "can you quit joking around im trying to do some work here" "Mmm yes I see that but im not exactly joking~" glancing over he watched as Romano became a bit fidgety and he grew a brighter red "Why are you asking this noww" Lovino whined frowning trying his best to find a way to change the subject or better yet get him to leave "you seem just as stressed as Italy~ so im helping" "no your being a bother...why would i want to go out on a date with you at al-" "Who said it have to be a date Roma?" Antonio said slyly grinning as Lovino got quiet "It can be what ever you want it to be though~" Antonio gently played with the tips of his hair as the room went silent again for a good minute "Not...not tonight works pilling up..." Lovi muttered face flushed as he avoid Antonios stare finding his paperwork more interesting "Of course maybe next week~" Antonio slowly backs up letting go of his hair "how about Friday...this Friday i think ill be free...maybe" "Then maybe then" with a quick motion he kissed the back of his head before making a mad dash hearing the screams of Lovino curssing him out till he was in his the house 'damn bastard'


End file.
